1. Field
One or more embodiments described herein relate to an inspection device for inspecting a wafer and a method for inspecting a wafer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photolithography process may be used to print an integrated circuit layout on a wafer, and an inspection process may detect foreign substances, stains, scratches, or other defects on the wafer after the photolithography process. During inspection, the wafer should be aligned in order to allow an image sensor to capture proper images. If the wafer images are not aligned, the wafer may be determined to have defects which are actually not there.